


Kissed

by emziewrites



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kisses, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, inspired by a BL otome game im playing rn, one of them is part animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emziewrites/pseuds/emziewrites
Summary: They didn't get along at all at first, but as time went by they realised there was more to their companionship than they  originally thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OWO INTENSIFIES~~~
> 
> So, thanks to a certain friend (you know who you are //glares//) I've become a fan of Final Fantasy, specifically XV ;;; and especially Noctis and Prompto ;;;; it's just so cute like I'm definitely weak af at this point. So anyways! This little fic is just my first finished work for Promptis and I'm kinda testing the waters, getting used to the characters and ensuring there is fluff to be had~~ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the read~ :D

 

He stared up at the creature hovering over him, trying not to show how terrified he was, fingers gripping into the bedsheets beneath him. There was an intensity to his eyes that held Prompto’s attention, almost mesmerising him as they shone, coloured like an ocean. “Noctis...” He muttered, only just able to find his voice, the creature blinking, as though also coming to his senses. But he didn’t move.  
  
The series of events that had led to this situation went so far back they were all muddled in Prompto’s mind – though he could say without a doubt that it had been finally landing that scholarship to the prestigious college that had set everything else into motion. That, and being roomed with the creature that was called an Anima.  
  
Anima were human like in appearance but they maintained animal characteristics, in both appearance and personality. Some held more animal traits than others, depending on breeding and how they were raised. His roommate, for example, was a good mixture of human and Anima though and he continuously exhibited them throughout the day to such a degree that Prompto could pinpoint the exact moment either side took over his actions. He couldn’t lie, waving a shoelace in front of the feline Anima had been far more amusing than it should have been and the glare he received once Noctis had realised what was going on had been well worth the entertainment of watching as pupils dilated and ears perked up. It was _adorable_.

 

But he would never tell Noctis that.

 

At first there had been a coldness to Noctis that had baffled Prompto. While Anima were known to act cool towards humans, he hadn’t expected to be completely ignored either. For weeks he barely got a “yes” or “no” from him and it had taken all of his courage to stand up and say something.

 

While blue irises had stared in amazement as Prompto had – with reddened cheeks – stated his case, made it clear that he didn’t appreciate the treatment he was receiving considering he hadn’t done anything wrong to begin with and wanted nothing more than a civil companionship between them. And somehow, despite the fact that Prompto had yelled his ears off for a good ten minutes, things had actually gotten better.

 

Slowly but surely Noctis began to accept conversations with Prompto and they even ate together on occasion – the rich kid had never had _cup ramen_ before and Prompto just couldn’t let that slide – and before long they had come to a rather friendly relationship. Noctis even made sure to tell Prompto where he was going when he left and when he’d be home or Prompto made sure they both ate dinner, even sitting side by side in the library to study for their respective assignments. Though they didn’t often talk about their personal lives – Prompto knew for sure that Noctis had to be the child of some big name brand – there was a mutual understanding that they were from different walks of life, but that didn’t stop them from realising that they had more in common than they ever imagined.

 

Prompto didn’t know when it started, but slowly but surely, Noctis began to act a little different around him. Like sitting so close at the library he could feel the warmth of his body, leaning into his arm when they watched a movie on Noctis’s laptop – though they were squished on one of their single beds there was some space, and the way he’d started to stare intently into his eyes whenever Prompto spoke. It wasn’t so much that it bothered him any – he’d initially thought it had been the feline behaviours Noctis exhibited – but that Prompto realised that he had begun to return the actions subconsciously.

 

This particular night, when they’d been sitting on Prompto’s bed – the lower bunk – discussing what movie they should watch, Prompto had tried to reach for the movie he’d wanted to watch, but Noctis had held out of his grasp, resulting in the blond leaning across Noctis’s body their faces all too close. The proximity of Prompto’s lips to his seemed to have driven him over the edge and Noctis dropped the DVD in favour of pinning Prompto to the bed.

 

For a long moment they’d stared into each other’s eyes, until Prompto spoke his friend’s name, dilated pupils relaxing, eyes blinking at him in a slow, unsure way. Prompto smiled warmly at the sight and reached to cup reddening cheeks – that had to be as red as his own – in order to guide Noctis down.

 

Their lips met a little sloppily at first, but as confidence grew along with their soft moans, Noctis took the lead, angling his head just so. It deepened the kiss in such a way that Prompto gasped shakily, his arms falling limp around the Anima’s shoulders, fingers fighting to grip at the fabric of Noctis’s shirt. Noctis slid his hands up and down Prompto’s sides, thumbs rubbing in way Prompto didn’t know could feel so exhilarating, and unable to keep in muffled giggles when Noctis pressed in certain ticklish places. He squirmed and rolled a little at the ticklish prods, but it didn’t deter Noctis from touching them again and again, chuckling softly. _Cute…_

 

As feeling returned to his arms, Prompto ran his hands through Noctis’s hair, the silken strands parting without a fight, fingers brushing up hypersensitive ears, drawing a purr from deep within the feline as he arched, long tail swiping from side to side in excitement, whimpering into Prompto’s mouth. Enjoying the sound, Prompto continued to stroke an ear with one hand but let his other down to caress the warmth of Noctis’s cheek.

 

“Prompto…” Noctis whispered, lips barely leaving his as he spoke, voice slightly muffled by Prompto as he chased more kisses. “D-do you know – ” He hummed in surprise as his mouth was taken and he chuckled warmly at Prompto’s enthusiasm. Breaking the kiss properly, staring into the brightness of Prompto’s crystal clear eyes. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you?”

 

As he brushed the tip of two fingers across Noctis’s bottom lip, Prompto bit his own bottom lip for a moment before he replied. “As long as I have, I hope.”

 

Noctis replied by nuzzling the side of his face against Prompto’s, breathing in his scent, and then took to peppering kisses across the freckles of the blond male’s face. He savoured the giggles Prompto released, loving how sweet and delighted the sound was, admiring how beautiful he was.

 

Sighing as Noctis finally settled down, shifting to lie beside him, Prompto shamelessly snuggled into his embrace, allowing for a leg to tangle between his, his ear pressed firmly against a warm chest. He could hear Noctis’s heart beating, could hear the soft rumble of a purr, the sounds relaxing the erratic beating of his own heart. He’d just _kissed_ Noctis. And it had felt so, _so_ good. Prompto squirmed to be closer still, his heart jumping when a soft kiss was pressed to the top of his head, fingers raking through his hair.

 

Relationships between humans and Anima weren’t all that common. Most species stuck to their own kind… While there was no certainty of what had just happened, Prompto couldn’t help wondering how people would look at them if they realised they were more than friends.

 

Closing his eyes tightly, he focused on the steady beat of Noctis’s heart and before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep.

 


End file.
